I Can't Stop Loving You
by Tivaheartbreak15
Summary: TIVA One-Shot. It had been a year since Ziva left, and Tony wasn't doing to well with the day. But maybe something good with come of it. Please Read.


**Hi guys, here is a little one-shot to help with the awfulness that was today. It is a song fic to the song "I Can't Stop Loving You" by Sara Evans featuring Isaac Slade. Maybe one day we will get Cote and Ziva back! I will never give up hope that she will come back. Don't worry I continue my other story, it will probably be updated tomorrow. Thank you all for reading. Please don't be afraid to drop a review on your way out! **

**-Ju**

* * *

_I try to crush it like the ashes of a cigarette, I try to smother out the embers but I just can't quit. If there's a way to put it out, I haven't found it yet. Haven't found it yet._

It had been a year since she had left NCIS, since she had asked Tony to leave her in Israel. What was she thinking telling him that she had to do this alone? Since then there has been so many times that she has packed up everything she owned into the car, but she would just unpack it because she was afraid that he didn't miss her like she missed him.

She missed the way he smiled at her, the way he smelled, and even the way he made everything about one of his stupid movies. She just wished she could find the courage to not unpack the car, and go home to him, but she hasn't found it yet.

_It's like a habit, it's a craving running through my veins. It's an obsession, an addiction that I can't explain. If I give up everything there's one thing that'll still remain, it'll never change. 'Cause I can't stop, no, I can't stop, no I can't stop loving you._

Today marks one year since she had been gone. Which was why he was in a terrible mood. Everyone around the office was acting fine, like nothing was different about this day than any other day. And that pissed him off to no end.

Yeah, he knew that they weren't in love with her, but she was still family, she was with them for eight freaking years. They won't even talk about her. Which he still doesn't understand because they still talk about Kate. He just wishing that his best friend was here with him, to comfort him on this awful day, but then again if she was he wouldn't be having such an awful day.

He should be mad at her because she left, but he isn't. He just thinks about the day she finally comes home. He will be there with arms open welcoming her in, like she never left, but that is because he can't and won't stop loving her.

_I try to pour it out like whiskey running down the drain. It's like trying to empty out a river in an endless rain._

She never thought of herself as someone who drinks to drown the pain, but lately that is all she was doing. She wasn't going crazy with it, but it reminded her of Tony. When he drink after Jenny died. She just hopes that it'll help ease the pain. But it doesn't it only makes it worst and makes her miss Tony more. So she goes to her room and starts packing everything she owns, books a flight for Washington D.C. and calls a cab. Maybe she just found the courage she was looking for.

_I've just accepted that resisting is a losing game. There's no other way, 'cause I can't stop, no, I can't stop, no, I can't stop loving you._

Tony finally got home from work, and sat on the couch, he wasn't in the mood for anything. He hadn't eaten at all today. He turned on the T.V. and flipped through the channels, but nothing good was on. So he turned it off.

After sitting in silence for about an hour, he decided he would try to call her, if she would talk to him, surly she would know what day it was, and she would at least be there to comfort him on the phone. The phone rang three times, before it went to her voicemail, so he left a message.

"Hey, Zi, I know that you said that you needed to be alone, and do all of this stuff. But I just really needed to talk to you today, because I am sure that you know what today is. It was really hard working today, because everyone at the office pretended that nothing was different, or maybe they really did forget that today marks the day that you have been gone for a year. Man, I can't believe it's been a year without you. Well Ziva, when you get this will you call me back? Oh and also Zi, I just want you to know that I—" he was cut off by the beep of the answering machine.

He got up from the couch and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. Maybe that would calm him down. After his shower, he went to bed. Looking at the picture that sat next to the bed on his nightstand, a picture of him and Ziva, he whispered, "I love you Ziva David, and I will never give up hope that you will come home to me." Then he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

_I can't stop loving you, baby, even if I wanted too. I can't stop, no, I can't stop, no, I can't stop, I can't stop loving you._

It was about two in the morning when she landed in Washington D.C. She couldn't believe that she was actually doing this. She was about to go and tell the man that she loves that she was wrong, and that she couldn't do this alone.

She paid the cab driver and made her way up to his apartment. She knew that he would be sleeping, so she used her key that he had given her before she left, just in case she ever decided to comeback. It was a gesture that the door was always open to her no matter what. She quietly opened the door and made her way into the apartment. Setting her stuff down by the couch, she made her way into his bedroom, and crawled up next to his side.

* * *

He felt something was different when he woke up; one being he had slept through the night, two being he was really hot, and three being something was pushing against his back. So he turned slowly to see what it was, he wasn't expecting to see a beautiful Israeli, curled up asleep.

Tears started to well up in his eyes, she came home to him. He couldn't help but to reach his hand out and caress her face. She was really there, this wasn't a dream. She had come home, she was asleep in his bed. She started to stir, so he pulled his hand away.

He tried to act like he was asleep, but she knew better, "Tony, I know that you are awake," she giggled.

He opened his eyes and was greeted by big beautiful brown ones that he has missed oh so much. "Ziva, you came home," he breathed.

"I did, Tony. I was an awful year without you. And I finally realized that I can't stop loving you, baby even if I wanted too." With that Tony captured her lips, pouring every ounce of love he had into it and so did she.


End file.
